1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrical activating assemblies for under-the-surface wiring distribution systems, and more particularly to improved support means supporting a receptacle substantially flush with the surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Modern building floors incorporate metal cellular flooring units which provide plural cells serving as wire distributing raceways, and a covering layer of concrete. The floor includes plural insert devices, each cooperating with the flooring unit to provide access to power, telephone and other services at one location in the floor.
In certain known arrangements temporary and relatively permanent power connections are made within the relatively confined space offered by the insert device. The making or breaking of a power connection is not readily accomplished--the removal, modification and reinstallation of the cover member being required. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,932,696 (FORK et al), 4,041,238 (PENCZAK).
In another known arrangement, the receptacle is secured to and movable with a pivotally supported cover member. The receptacle is flush with the floor surface when the cover is pivoted to the open position, and resides within the insert when the cover is pivoted to the closed position, see U.S. Pat. No. 3,972,579 (KOHAUT). In this arrangement most of the interior space of the insert is taken up by the path of travel of the receptacle and its support. Hence the making and breaking of power connections is facilitated but at the expense of space available for other electrical service connections.
Electrical outlet boxes also are known which provide a power receptacle substantially flush with a surface, such as that of a floor. Examples of outlet boxes supporting a single simplex receptacle are provided by U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,033,602 (ADAM), 3,027,416 (KISSEL), 3,064,850 (KELLY, JR.). Examples of outlet boxes supporting a duplex receptacle are provided by U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,996,566 (STAS), 3,956,573 (MYERS et al). An example of an outlet box supporting multiple plugs is provided by W. German Pat. No. 1,465,346.